Mi vecino Vegeta
by GranHana
Summary: [UA] La curiosidad mató al gato. Afortunadamente, la pequeña Bulma Brief no es un felino. Como buena niña insaciable e infinitamente curiosa que era, se propuso ser amiga del extraño niño nuevo que se mudó al lado de Capsule Corp.
1. Spring

**"** **MI VECINO VEGETA"**

 **Disclaimer** : Ninguno de los personajes que aquí se mencionan de Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen. Son única y exclusivamente del gran Akira Toriyama. Si me pertenecieran, habría más escenas de Vegeta en ropa interior.

La imagen que utilizo de cover es propiedad de Kuri Kousin

 **Warning** : [AU][VegetaxBulma]

 **Nota de autora:** Y bueno, todo esto fue fruto de una tarde viendo My girl y películas noventeras de adolescentes. Advierto que será un fic corto. ¡Gracias por pasarte a leer!

* * *

 _"_ _Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place  
Where as a child I'd hide  
And pray for the thunder and the rain  
To quietly pass me by" _

_Sweet child o' mine—Guns 'n roses_

—Vegeta, dile " _Hola_ " a Bulma —una voz profunda y carrasposa le susurró al niño de 6 años y semblante estoico. El pequeño fulminó con la mirada a la niña de coletas que se escondía entre las piernas de su mamá, observándolo con igual intensidad y ojo inquisitivo. Su cabello era de un llamativo color azul. Nunca antes lo había visto.

Bufó arrogante y se cruzó de brazos, imitando a su padre tras él. Bastante enojado estaba por haberse movido de casa, escuela y ciudad, pero nada lo hastiaba tanto que hacer nuevas amistades… y menos con niñas.

Eran tan terriblemente fastidiosas.

—¿Qué diablos le pasó a tu cabello?—el pelinegro habló, siendo instantáneamente golpeado en la parte de atrás de la cabeza por su padre—¡¿Por qué fue eso?!—saltó alarmado, cubriendo la zona golpeada y frunciendo aún más el ceño, vil clon de su padre.

Bulma salió de entre las piernas de su madre. Lo imitó cruzándose de brazos –Jum! Pues mamá dice que es hermoso. Es azul, como el océano—la chiquilla le apuntó amenazante con lo que parecía una pistola de agua –Además, tu cabello es raro. ¿Por qué está parado?—

—¡Ohh mira que adorables se llevan!—La madre de Bulma aplaudió eufóricamente –No veo la hora en que tengan su primera cita romántica—

—Eww—el pelinegro arrugó la nariz y sacó la lengua. Bulma infló sus cachetes a modo de berrinche y algo de vergüenza.

—Vegeta— el mayor de los Saiyan habló —Bulma estará en tu misma clase este año…—

—No quiero ir a la escuela. Hay niños tontos ahí. ¡Auch! — se quejó el arrogante pelinegro, acariciando nuevamente su cráneo.

—Oh querido, no todos son tontos. Mi pequeña Bulma es una genio tal cual su padre. ¿Podrías ser un lindo príncipe y cuidar de mi chiquilla? Es menor que los otros niños.—comentó la rubia, haciéndole arrumacos a su hija. Antes de que el pelinegro menor protestara, la rubia convidó a su padre a té y galletas dentro de la enorme Capsule Corp., dejándolos a solas en el antejardín y con tiempo para conocerse.

Ambos niños vieron cómo sus padres desaparecían y pensaron las posibilidades que tenían. Por un lado, Vegeta no tenía interés, en lo más mínimo, de seguir a la escandalosa mujer y exponerse a que le agarraran las mejillas como hizo con su hija. Por ello oteó el monumental jardín hasta que halló una zona de madera donde podría perderse a explorar. Por otro lado, Bulma solo tenía una cosa en mente: descifrar al niño con cabello antigravedad que acababa de conocer.

Vegeta sintió la mirada fisgona de la niña y por un segundo se sintió intimidado. Esos enormes ojos azules lo observaban como tratando de armar un cubo rubik.

—¿Qué? —

El gesto de Bulma viró de intriga a uno de completa excitación en menos de un segundo —¿Quieres ver algo? —

Antes de que pudiera rechazarla, la peliazul ya había tomado su mano y lo arrastraba bordeando la zona este de la casa. Se detuvo en seco al llegar a una zanja y se agachó para esculcar entre las hojas secas. Tan pronto como Vegeta sintió sus manos libres, las sacudió en su pantalón y se cruzó de brazos, mirando con gesto impaciente a la niña extraña.

No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez en que se juntó con niñas.

La peliazul emergió con una sonrisa, cargando entre sus manitos un pequeño pollito, aparentemente pintado de color negro.

—¡Mira! —

—¿Qué? Es solo un animal—Vegeta alzó las cejas en señal de aturdimiento.

—Se parece a ti. Mira las lanas paradas en su cabeza, y sus ojos enojones. ¡Es tu pollito gemelo!—

Vegeta se acercó para observarlo detenidamente. El animalito angostó los ojos en señal de mutuo desagrado. Eso era terriblemente ridículo.

—Hmph. No me parezco a ese estúpido pollo—el niño bufó hastiado y miró hacia otro lado. Pareció recordar algo y con la punta del pie, descubrió lo que estaba bajo las hojas secas. Había una docena de pollitos de distintos colores.

—Un señor los vendía en la calle. Mi mamá me dijo que la tintura le hace daño a los pollitos y por eso los compré todos, para bañarlos. Pero la tintura no se quita…—

¿En qué momento terminó compartiendo historias con una niña idiota? Esto tenía que acabar de una buena vez. Miró cerca de la zanja y notó un bicho verde cerca de un grifo de agua. El pelinegro sonrió maliciosamente.

 _"_ _Perfecto"_

Se acercó rápidamente y tomó el resbaladizo animal entre sus regordetas manos, acercándolo tan cerca de la cara de Bulma que casi podría besarlo –¡Pues tú te pareces a este sapo!—

La niña no pareció inmutarse. Negó con la cabeza –Eso no es un sapo. Es una rana—La ausencia de alguna señal de repugnancia hizo que Vegeta se desestabilizara un poco. Bulma tomó al animal entre sus manos. –¿Ves? Las ranas tienen las extremidades posteriores más largas, son más pequeñas y tienen la piel húmeda y lisa. Los sapos tienen la piel rugosa, son más abombados y tienen las patas más cortas.—

Vegeta la observó asombrado. Aparentemente no le tenía asco a los anfibios, como cualquier niña normal. La peliazul se acercó a la pequeña zanja y se arrodilló cerca de una zona con grama húmeda y fango para dejar al animal allí. Lo despidió con la mano y se giró para sonreírle a su nuevo vecino –Me gusta explorar en este jardín. Pero cerca de acá hay un enorme lago con un enooorme sauce. Pero hay que tener cuidado, hay muchas serpientes cerca—

—¿Serpientes?—la voz que usó el pequeño denotó preocupación. Hizo todo lo posible por ocultar el aturdimiento en su cara azul al escuchar aquel nombre.

—Sí, serpientes. Pero no te preocupes, no son venenosas.—comentó con diversión –Lo sé, porque no hacen sonidos como las víboras, asi que no sabrás cuando...—con cuidado acercó sus dedos cerca de la nuca descubierta del pelinegro—… ¡Cuándo se arrastren hasta tu cuello!—gritó con regocijo al hacerle cosquillas y ver a Vegeta brincar 1 metro lejos de ella. Se sentó en el suelo, apretando su estómago por las carcajadas que salían sin pausa de su boca. Le sacó la lengua –Esto es por tratar de asustarme con una rana—

Vegeta, rojo de ira y vergüenza, comenzó a remangarse la camiseta y avanzar hacia ella con evidentes intenciones de quebrarle la nariz. Pero el sonido de la carcajada a lo lejos de su padre hizo que mantuviese la calma. Lo lastimaría fuertemente si se enteraba que le puso la mano encima a una dama. Gruñó y decidió ignorarla mientras continuaba explorando el jardin.

La peliazul se limpió las lágrimas de risa y corrió tras él—Oye Vegeta, en serio, las serpientes no te lastimarán. ¿Quieres ir al lago conmigo?—sin embargo, el niño caminaba, ignorando sus palabras –Vegeta no estás enojado conmigo, cierto?—lo tomó de la mano para detener su agarre, pero el pelinegro hacía lo posible por apartar su rostro y no mirarla. –Oh vamos, di algo—

—Alguna vez has disecado una rana? —comentó impasible e impulsivo como cualquier niño normal. Bulma pestañeó dos veces.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué haría eso?

—Deberías practicar. En la escuela hay que hacerlo—

—¡Eso es una barbarie! ¡Pobre animalito! Ya no quiero ir a la escuela— la mejor Brief se cruzó de brazos, haciendo pucheros.

Vio como el niño se alejaba para hacer equilibrio en unos pequeños troncos. —¿Vegeta, qué es lo que más te gusta hacer? —

—Ir por ahí… perdonando vidas.—comentó el pelinegro, esta vez bajando de los troncos y sentándose en la grama. Bulma copió su gesto, sentándose bastante cerca de él, mientras arrancaba el césped.

Lo observó fijamente con sus ojos turquesa. —Eres raro… me agradas—Vegeta vio un trozo de su cabello azul desatarse de sus coletas y caer sobre su frente. Realmente su cabello lucía como el océano, incluso podía afirmar que resplandecía y ondeaba por la brisa. Comenzó a sentirse incomodo al notar que la niña no le apartaba la vista y poco a poco sintió como su sangre se acoplaba en su rostro hasta tornarlo rojo. Tomó su propio césped y lo arrancó, intentando serenarse.

De repente, la chiquilla se levantó de un salto—¡Oh-oh! ¡Mejor regresemos! ¡Nos llaman!—gritó y lo empujó en el hombro —¡Tú la traes!—corrió tan rápido como sus piernecitas le daban.

Vegeta permaneció unos segundos sentado en el suelo, hasta que reaccionó y corrió tras ella. Ambos llegaron a la puerta de la casa, sin aliento y empapados de sudor y barro.

—¡Por kami, están cubiertos de lodo! Bulma, mi preciosa, arruinaste tu vestido nuevo—

—Vamos Vegeta, tú también necesitas un baño—escuchó la voz profunda de su padre, avanzando hacia la salida. Antes de ir lejos, Vegeta alcanzó a oír la vocecilla de su nueva vecina.

—¡Adiós Veggie!—el aludido le sostuvo la mirada y profirió su propio adiós con sus manitas.

Mientras caminaban hacia su nueva casa, Vegeta padre observó de reojo a su hijo—Espero que seas amable con Bulma. Sería bueno que tuvieras una amiga antes de entrar a la nueva escuela. —

—Hmph. —

—Es una niña muy inteligente—

—No está mal para ser una niña.— sonrió levemente, recordando el color océano de la menor Brief.

 _"_ _Su cabello es extraño y azul._

 _Y el azul es mi color favorito."_


	2. Summer

" **MI VECINO VEGETA"**

 **Disclaimer** : Ninguno de los personajes que aquí se mencionan de Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen. Son única y exclusivamente del gran Akira Toriyama.

 **Warning** : [AU][VegetaxBulma]

Esta chica, su humilde servidora, merecedora del averno y la inquisición, también tiene su parte tierna y no-sexual. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2. Verano**

" _I'm taking a ride  
With my best friend  
I hope he never lets me down again  
He knows where he's taking me  
Taking me where I want to be" _\- Depeche mode

Los pequeños caminaban en total silencio. El pelinegro guiaba la marcha, seguido de la menor Brief que no dejaba de observarlo como un espécimen nuevo.

—¿Qué hacías?—preguntó ésta, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos y caminando sobre sus talones.

—Entrenando—

—¿En tu casa? —

—Si— el pelinegro se detuvo para atar las agujetas.

—¿Tienes un dohjo? —

—Si— empezó a caminar, seguido de cerca por Bulma —Andando—

—¿A dónde vamos? —

—Afuera—

—¡¿Donde?! —

—Lejos—

—Agrr. Eres tan fluido— comentó con sarcasmo.

Llegaron a una zona despejada, bastante conocida por la pequeña Brieff. Al fondo se alzaba un enorme sauce y el lago del que tanto hablaba. Llenó sus mejillas con aire, haciendo pucheros.

—¿Viniste a conocer el lago sin mí?—

El pelinegro se acercó a la zona fangosa del lago. Se agachó y le señaló un par de huevos de mediano tamaño. La pequeña decidió dejar sus regaños para otro día, presa de su innata curiosidad.

—¡Wow! ¿Son huevos de pelícanos? ¡Qué hermosos! —

El pelinegro se sentó al frente de ellos. —La selección natural empezará a actuar en el segundo huevo—la peliazul lo observó, intrigada—Algunas aves siempre ponen un huevo para criar un polluelo saludable, y ponen otro huevo más pequeño que está destinado a morir desde el momento en que eclosiona. —

Bulma tomó el pequeño huevo entre sus diminutas manos. Vegeta enfocó sus aguileños ojos en él –Ese segundo huevo será un polluelo más pequeño y más débil que su hermano mayor, y tiene que competir por comida y cuidado de sus padres.—para este punto, Bulma había aprisionado el huevo fuertemente contra su pecho, en actitud protectora –Tendrá una corta y miserable vida. Morirá de negligencia o hambre, o picoteado por su hermano mayor.—

—¡Eso es terrible! ¿O sea que este segundo huevo es una copia de seguridad en caso tal de que algo le pase al hermano mayor?—él asintió con la cabeza.—Lo llevaré a casa—

—No puedes entrometerte en el ciclo de la vida de un pájaro—se acercó a ella –Devuélvelo—

—¡No!—

—De todos modos, tú no sabes cómo cuidar polluelos, tonta. Morirá—

—¿Tienes que ser tan cruel?—Bulma frunció el ceño, intentando ocultar las lágrimas en sus ojos —¿Por qué me contaste esto? Ahora no podré dormir pensando en el pobre Huevo #2—

—Porque es justo lo que está pasando en mi casa—el pelinegro sacudió el mugre de sus rodillas –Voy a tener un hermano—

* * *

A partir de entonces, el lago se convirtió en su lugar especial de encuentros y juegos. Construyeron una plataforma en las ramas principales del enorme sauce al borde del agua. La plataforma fue tomando buena forma gracias a los materiales que les proporcionaba el Dr. Brief, y al ingenio arquitecto de Bulma. Vegeta se había sorprendido al conocer a una niña tan pequeña y tan perspicaz. Pasaba horas encerrada con su padre en el laboratorio ideando nuevas aleaciones para la futura "Casa del árbol" como solía llamarla, contrario al deseo de Vegeta de construir un "Fuerte" con un letrero gigante que rezara "No se permiten niñas".

Obviamente Bulma era la excepción de esa regla. Era terriblemente inquieta, sagaz y no tenía miramientos en llenarse las manos con barro, o el rostro con aceite. Era ágil con las herramientas y muy buena golpeando. Todo eso sumaba puntos para despertar admiración en el tosco pelinegro.

Y esa admiración no fluía en una sola dirección. Secretamente, Bulma estaba bastante impresionada de la habilidad de Vegeta para aprender cosas tan fácilmente. Sólo necesitaba una ojeada a los planos para saber exactamente qué piezas usar y cómo conectar circuitos. Porque en efecto, la casa/el fuerte del árbol distaba mucho de una simple base de madera, y se fue transmutando en un claustro de juegos con todas las tecnologías inimaginables.

Vegeta era tan astuto que Bulma interiormente se preguntaba si de pronto, existía la remota posibilidad de que fuera tan inteligente como ella, o probablemente mucho más. Pero eso era irreal, nadie era más inteligente que la pequeña genio Brief.

—¿Qué es eso? —

—Es una película clásica de terror—

—Hmph.— viró los ojos, quitándole sin mucho tacto el recipiente de palomitas de maíz —Mi padre me cuenta historias para dormir mucho más terroríficas que esa película de porquería—

—Si, si— se acercó al pequeño VHS, introduciendo la cinta. Le quitó el recipiente con palomitas de maíz —Vegeta Saiyan, 6 años de edad. Terror del universo y de la casa del árbol. Ladrón de palomitas de maíz y mejor amigo de Bulma Brief. ¡Todo el mundo, huya por sus vidas! —

Vegeta estrechó los ojos y se decidió por omitir ese comentario, sintiéndose demasiado cansado para entrar en una pelea verbal con ella.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Vegeta se encontraba con la cobija azul turquí encima de la cabeza. El fuerte era iluminado por la orquesta de relámpagos que abrían el cielo de tajo para que se derramara la lluvia. La película resultó ser bastante intrigante y sangrienta. El pelinegro no había movido un músculo desde que inició, fascinado por la trama. Tan entregado estaba que no notó cuando Bulma se separó de su lado y lo empujó por detrás.

—¡BUUUUU!—gritó la peliazul, riendo a carcajadas al notar a Vegeta brincando del susto, como aquella vez en que se conocieron. —¡Jajaja! ¡Pensaste que había un asesino en la casa del arbol! —

Él gruñó con fastidio, sentándose de nuevo en la colchoneta —Has eso otra vez y habrá un maldito asesino en el fuerte—

—Sangrón— le sacó la lengua la peliazul, brindándole más palomitas de maíz recién hechas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La pequeña Bulma temblaba de miedo. La tormenta no cesaba y para su mayor desconsuelo, Vegeta dormía a su lado como un tronco. Presa del pánico, picó su nariz con su regordete dedo índice, intentando llamar su atención.

—Vegeta…

—Vegeta…

—Déjame dormir— el pelinegro se giró, dándole la espalda. Mentalmente maldecía haber aceptado dormir en el fuerte, junto con ella.

—V-vege-t-ta… H-Hay un hombre en la esquina…Dile que se vaya. —la niña se cobijaba hasta la nariz, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Qué? No seas ridícula. No hay nadie. —respondió, sin preocuparse en abrir los ojos.

—¡S-si! ¡Es un fantasma!

—Los fantasmas no existen, tonta. Puede ser un asesino en serio.

—¡BUAAAA!

—¡Ya cállate!

—¡Moriré como en la película!

—¡Aghh! ¡Está bien! Le diré que se vaya—

De muy mala gana, el niño se levantó frunciendo el ceño. Apartó unos mechones de cabello que caían sobre sus ojos. Teatralmente, se cruzó de brazos en actitud amenazadora.

—Señor fantasma y/o asesino en serie ¿se puede ir de una maldita vez? Necesito dormir y no podré hacerlo si esta ridícula niña sigue llorando porque está asustada por tu culpa. –el pequeño abrió la puerta levemente, evitando que entrara la lluvia. De un sonoro portazo, la volvió a cerrar –¡Hasta nunca, insecto!—

Sacudió su cabeza y se acomodó de nuevo en la colchoneta, junto a una sonrojada y lagrimeada Bulma.

—Ya se fue, vuelve a dormir. —

Por la oscuridad, el pequeño observó su reluciente sonrisa—Gracias, Vegeta– se acerca con rapidez y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, Bulma le planta un sonoro beso en la mejilla izquierda.

—¡Aghhh pesada! ¡Duérmete ya!—comentó un ruborizado niño, dándole la espalda.


End file.
